Secrets part two
by Logan Huntzberger's Girl
Summary: Sequel to 'Secrets part one.' ZL, and DM. Nicole and Michael are just kinda there just to be there. Name used to be jaylo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own nothing Zoey 101.

Reveiw-Zoey has just kissed Logan for 15 minutes and she is now Logan's girlfriend.

(A/N-In the "Secrets part one" at the end, I forgot to mention that a little after Logan and Zoey say bye, Logan takes Zoey on a moonlit beach walk.)

The day after the dare.

Room 101

"Zoey, how come you didn't come back to the party after the dare?" Dana asked as she applied her make-up.

"Yea, what happened, Zoë?" Nicole asked as she blow-dryed her hair with her silent leaf blower.

"Ok, I'll tell you guys if you promise not to tell Chase." Zoey said as she sat down on her bed.

"Why can't we tell Chase?" Nicole asked.

"Because, I overheard him talking to Logan or Michael, and he said he was going to dump Ashley, just so he could go out with me." Zoey said.

"Aw... How sweet." Nicole said.

"No, not sweet, it inteferes with what I have to tell you." Zoey said.

"Just spit it out already." Dana said.

"Ok... I'm Logan's girlfriend." Zoey said.

"OMG! That is sooooo cool. Did you guys get together after the dare? Is that why you didn't come back to the party? Gimme details, girl!" Nicole said.

As Zoey starts to give Nicole details, Dana just sits on her bed, deep in thoughts.

"Why did she get with Logan?"

"Does she know I like him?"

"I thought they hated each other."

"What about Chase? I thought she was in love with him."

"...Dana... Dana...DANA!" Zoey yells.

"What?" Dana said.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Zoey asks.

"Yeah, ecstatic." Dana said sarcastically.

Dana gets up and walks out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Zoey asks.

"Like I really know." Nicole replied.

**End Chapter**

Thanx for reading. I think this one is going to be better than the first one. I'll update soon. Promise. Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I still don't own Zoey 101.

"C'mon, Nicole, we have to find out what's wrong with Dana." Zoey says as she gets off her bed.

"Do we have to?" Nicole whines.

"Yes, we have to." Zoey replies.

Zoey grabs her key necklace and puts it around her neck. They head out of their dorm and head to the boys' room to see if they've seen her or if she's there.

_Knock, knock, knock._

No answer.

_Knock, knock, kno-_

"Hey girls." Michael said.

"Hey," Zoey said.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure, but only for a second, we still gotta find Dana." Zoey says as her and Nicole walk, leaving a confused Michael at the door.

"Hey Zoey." Chase says not looking up from _MX Unleashed._

"Hey Chase, how's it going with Ashley?" Zoey asks.

"Fine, thanks." Chase says.

"Guys, where's Logan?" Zoey asks.

"You mean your boyfriend?" Nicole teases.

"Guess who?" Logan asks with his hands over her eyes.

"Umm... Let me think... would it happen to be a cute 14-year old that has a girlfriend named Zoey? I believe his name started with L. Aha! His name is Logan." Zoey said.

"You're right." Logan says as Zoey turns to kiss him.

"Get a room." The others yelled as they threw pillows at the couple.

Zoey laughed as Logan falls to the ground with a _thump. _Logan stops laughing long enough to pull Zoey down to the floor with him.

"OW! Logan, why did you do that?"

"My fingers slipped?" Logan said questioningly.

"Very funny." Zoey said as she playfully hit him.

"Ok, we have to go now, we have to find Dana."

"Wait, what do you mean you have to find her?" Michael asked.

"Well, she walked out when I was telling her and Nicole about Logan being my boyfriend." Zoey said.

"Can we help?" Logan asked.

"I guess so." Zoey said.

**End Chapter**

I think this story is going to be better than the first one. Oh, and in case you're wondering, Chase still hasn't dumped Ashley. But, the 4th chapter is going to be all about the break-up.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Zoey 101, but I do own Asia and Tommy.

(A/N-I know I said the fourth chapter would be the breakup, but I can't think of anymore chapters except this one. Oh, and this is not what you expected.)

**MrsLoganReese-**I'll answer probably all your questions in the next two chapters or so. (Thanx 4 reviewing.)

**StarxRobin-**You were actually second, but thanx 4 reviewing.

If there's anyone I missed, thanx for reviewing.

**Chase's POV**

A few minutes after Logan, Zoey, Michael, and Nicole leave, I decide that now was the momennt to break up with Ashley.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

No answer.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Still no answer.

_Ring, Ri-_

"Hello, this is Asia and Ashley's room, Asia speaking."

"May I speak to Ashley please." Chase said.

"Sorry, she's not here rite now, she's out with her boyfriend Tommy, may I ask who's calling?"Asia responded

"This is Chase, her other boyfriend." Chase said.

"Oh, so you're Chase, Ashley told me to tell you that you guys are officially over."

"Oh, thanx for telling me." Chase said.

"Aren't you sad?" Asia asked.

"Not really, that's what I called for, I was gonna ask her if she just wanted to be friends." Chase said.

"Oh, ok, bye." Asia said.

"Bye." Chase responded.

What do you think. I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else. Remember, Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier-I own nothing Zoey 101. I only own Ashley and Asia and Tommy.

(A/N-This story is all about finding Dana)

**MrsLoganReese-**Thanx for being my most loyal reviewer. Keep on reviewing.

"Dana... Dana... Dana..." Zoey called.

They had been walking around campus for at least two hours. (Not to mention Logan and Zoey holding hands, and occasionally stopping to give each other pecks.) They decided to stop and take a rest. Everyone was sitting around, talking about where Dana might be. Except Zoey and Logan, who just happened to be making out at a different table.

"Aw, their such a cute couple, I wish I had a boyfriend" Nicole whined.

"Hey Chase, isn't that your girlfriend over there walking with Tommy McGee?" Michael asked.

"Try my ex." Chase said nonchalantly.

"OMG, did you guys break up?" Nicole asked.

"Does the word DUH mean anything to you?" Chase said.

"I'm sorry, Chase." Nicole said. "So are you going to get a new girlfriend?"

"Shut Up Nicole" Chase yelled.

After about 10 minutes of resting, they decided to start looking for Dana again.

"Ok guys make-out session is over, we have a friend to find." Nicole yelled in their faces.

"Ok we're coming." Zoey said.

They took hands again, as the search began. After about 5 hours of searching(without stopping) they finally found her sitting at the lake, throwing rocks.

"Dana, we've been looking all over for you." Zoey said, her accent flaring up.

"Why?" Dana asked. "You sure didn't come runnig whn I left the room."

"We stopped at the boys' dorm to see if they heard or seen from you." Nicole said.

"Whatever." Dana said.

"What's your problem?" Logan asked.

"You wanna know what my problem is or used to be?" Dana asked.

"Uh... your used to be problem." Logan said.

"The thing is that I used to like Logan, that is until Zoey started liking him. Then he started to like her. So they started hangin' out more. Then, he asked her to be his girl. Of course, she said yes, not even considering other people's feelings. So then I started going out with Michael, even though I still had a little bit of feeling for Logan. But, you know what, that feeling is long gone. I love Michael now. That was my problem, but I'm over it now." Dana said.

Everyone stood there, still shocked, everyone except Michael and Dana.

"Wait, how do you know that I started liking Logan?" Zoey asked.

"I read your diary and I followed you when we sent you on the dare." Dana explained. "Chase knew about me, then when you guys were about to come out of the closet, I ran behind a corner.

"If that's your used to be, then what's your problem now?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing, I just decided to say that." Dana said.

"Michael, wanna come with me to get something to eat?" Dana asked.

"Sure, let's go." Michael said.

The two grabbed hands and walked off in the opposite direction.

**End of Chapter**

What do you think? It's longer than the third chapter. Read and Rewiew.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier-I still don't own Zoey 101 cause if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction, there would be a new episode every week, and I would be able to afford a secretary, a maid, and a butler.

"Why would she do this to me?" Zoey asked while pacing back an forth in the boys' dorm.

She had been asking this question for half an hour.

"Calm down, Zoe." Nicole said.

"Yeah, Zoey, she's over me and she's with Michael, so we basically have nothing to worry about." Logan said. "Correction: you have nothing to worry about."

"I guess you're rite." Zoey said, going to sit in Logan's lap.

"Does this mean your done worrying about Dana?" Chase said.

"I still have one problem." Zoey said.

Everyone groaned.

"How am I supposed to face in our dorm?" Zoey asked.

"That's actually a good question." Logan said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that much longer." Dana said.

"How long have you been standing there, Dana?" Nicole asked.

"Doesn't matter, what do you mean we won't have to worry about that much longer?" Zoey asked, looking back at Dana.

"Well, before I came to talk to you guys, I had a talk with the DA." Dana said.

"And?" Zoey said.

"Well, I got a new roommates." Dana said.

"And their names are?" Nicole asked, eager to make new friends.

"Their names are Ashley and Asia, sound familiar, Chase?" Dana said.

Everyone looked at Chase.

"Who are they, Chase?" Logan asked.

"Ashley is my ex-girlfriend, and Asia is her roommate." Chase said.

"You're ex?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I called her room yesterday because I wanted to see if she just wanted to be friends, but when I called, Asia picked up the phone and said that Asley was out with her new boyfriend, and that we were _officially_ over." Chase said, putting an emphasis on the word, officially.

"Oh." Zoey said.

"You're moving in with them?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, sorry, gotta go, I'm meeting Michael at the beach." Dana said. "I'll be back to get my stuff after dinner. "Later losers."

"Bye messy." Nicole countered.

**End of Chapter**

I'm finally done! (with this chapter) Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier-I still don't own Zoey 101. (I wish I owned Logan Reese because he is soo hott!)

A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My sister was getting ready for college, so I couldn't get on the computer for awhile. Then, I had to go with my mom to drop her off. When we came back, the internet wasn't working, so I had to wait another few weeks, (it seemed like years). But, enough rambling. Here's chapter six.

**Third Person POV**

"Hey Dana," Michael said as he kissed her.

"Hey," Dana replied.

"What took so long?" Michael said.

"I had to stop by your dorm and tell everyone that I was moving out of room 101." Dana said.

"Why are you moving out?" Michael asked.

"Beause, I'm still mad at them." Dana said.

"You can't be that mad." Michael said.

"Yes, I can." Dana said. "Nicole always sounds like a freakin' cheerleader and is always yelling and Zoey... Zoey is 'Miss Perfect'. She always gets the guys she wants and never even considers other people's crushes."

"Who are you moving in with?" Michael asked.

"Chase's ex-girlfriend, and her roomate." Dana replied.

"Look, Dana, if you don't like my friends, we can't go out because we all hang out alot, and if we go out, that means I can't spend alot of time with them. Sorry." Michael said.

Michael started to walk in the direction of the dorms, leaving Dana in silent tears.

**Michael's POV**

"What did I just do?"

"I can't believe I just broke up with the prettiest girl at PCA."

I walked in my dorm, and found a note stuck on the computer. It said, _Michael, Me, Zoey, Nicole and Logan went out for dinner (Logan paying of course) We'll be back around 10:00 tonite. Don't worry about the DA's, We set them up on a date. Later -Chase_

"Whatever." I said to myself.

I decided to watch a DVD. I put in _Drumline, _and layed down on my bed. I must've fell asleep, because I heard two people come in, laughing. I opened my eyes. It was Chase and Nicole.

"Hey, guys" I said.

"What's up, Mike?" Chase said.

"Hey" Nicole said.

"Where's Logan and Zoey?" I asked.

"In the hall." They answered together.

I got off the bed, and peeked my head out the door. Of course, there was Logan and Zoey making out. Zoey in front of Logan and Logan against the wall.

**Third Person POV**

"Ahem." Michael cleared his throat.

Zoey broke the kiss and looked at Mike.

"Hey." Zoey said.

"What's up?" Logan said.

"Why don't you guys come in the room." Michael suggested.

"Great idea." Zoey said.

She took Logan's hand and dragged him towards the door.

"Nice of you to join us." Chase said when they walked in the room.

"Very funny, Chase." Zoey said.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Michael said.

"Ok." Logan said.

"What are we gonna watch?" Chase asked.

"Drumline." Zoey and Nicole said at once.

"Dumline it is." Michael said.

He popped the movie in the DVD player, went to the menu, and pressed Play.

10 minutes into the movie, he looked around the room. Logan and Zoey were making out, and Chase and Nicole were staring intently at the t.v., laying side by side.

After about 15 minutes, everyone (except Michael) was asleep. Zoey was snuggled under some blankets on the floor, Logan was laid out on his bed, Nicole and Chase were laying on the other side of the floor closer to the t.v. beside each other sharing a blanket, and Michael was typing away on the computer.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Michael looked at is watch, it was 12:30am. He yawned and opened the door.

It was...

Well, that's a good place to stop. Gotta read the next chapter to find out who it was. (Author laughing to herself) Review and tell me how you like it, and who you think is at the door.

Peace- Jay


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamier-Ok, I'm tired of typing a disclamier. If you want to read the disclamier, (although I don't know know why) read the previous chapters.

A/N-I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. (Sound familiar) School started again, between homework, hanging with my friends, and my boyfriend breaking up with me, I haven't had much time. Oh, Thanx for such awesome reviews. I'm going to shock you with who's at the door. Many guessed it was Dana. Read on to find out if you were right.

It was...

"Hey Ashley," Michael said.

"Hi," Ashley said, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Michael asked as he stepped out of the door and closed it gently

"About Dana moving in with us." Ashley said. "She already has her things in her room and she is unpacking as we speak."

"Wait, I thought you said that you were okay with her moving in with you and Asia." Michael said.

"I am, but I hate that all of you are fighting." Ashley said. "You guys are her best friends, an now you don't even talk anymore."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but how are we going to make her like us again?" Michael asked.

"Just leave that to me." Ashley said. "Tell everyone to meet me for breakfast at 8:00."

"Okay, see you later." Michael said.

"Bye." Ashley said.

Micael walked in the room after Ashley was out of sight, he saved what he was working on, and fell asleep on his bed.

At 7:00, Zoey and Nicole woke up, stretching and yawning. When they saw noone else was awake, they decided to go to their dorm and take a shower.

"Wait, let me write them a note really quick." Zoey whispered, making sure not to wake anyone up.

The note said,_ Guys, me and Nicole woke up earlier this morning and went back to our dorm to take a shower, so don't thik we got kidnapped. Come over when you get this note. -Zoey P.S. Take a shower and change your clothes._

She stuck it on Logan's forehead, so they wouldn't claim that they didn't see it.

They walkd out quietly and headed back to their dorm. They were both done showering and dressing in 10 minutes. Zoey had on a white shirt that said 'more than a pretty face' on it in pink and a monkey with a ribbon on its ear above it, and jean capries with a belt that said 'cutie' in the front with white champions. Nicole had on an orange shirt that said 'Do I look like I care?' in black and a black skirt with white champions on too. They were flipping through channels when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Zoey yelled, not taking her eyes off the screen

"Hey Zoey." Michael said. "Where's Nicole?"

"Hey, Nicole is in the bathroomm doing her hair." Zoey said.

Micahel went to check on her, Chase stole the remote from Zoey, and pretty soon Zoey and Logan were making out on Zoey's bed. After about ten minutes, Nicole came out of the bathroom with Michael, Chase turned off the t.v. but Zoey and Logan were still at it.

"Guys, we need to go." Michael said. 'We're supposed to meet Ashley for breakfast.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"Because she has a plan to help us get Dana back as our friend." Michael said.

"What if we don't want Dana back as our friend?" Nicole asked.

"If you don't want Dana as your friend, say aye." Michael said.

"Aye." Nicole said.

"That settles it." Zoey said. "Let's go."

"Fine." Nicole groaned.

Here it is. Chapter 7. The next chapter is 'the plan'. Make sure to keep reviewing.

Peace-Jay


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamier-Previous Chapters

A/N- I just want to let everyone, I've only got 2 flames (yea me), but if you don't have anything nice to say, please do not review my story.

Reviewer Shoutouts:

Noelle Joi-Thanx for the review, and no problem about reviewing your story.

LibbyRoxYourSox-Thanx for reviewing for times. You're a great reviewer.

StarfireGirl5671-Thanx for the short and sweet review.

MrsLoganReese-My fav reviewer. I luv your name, I think he's hot too, and I wouldn't mind marrying him and having his children.(LOL) Thanx for the review(as always).

If I name everyone of my reviewers, we'll be going on 4ever. Thanx for all my reviews. Peace and Love!

Chapter 8

The gang started to walk across the campus towards the caf (cafeteria). Logan and Zoey were holding hands, and talking to each other, Nicole, Chase, and Michael were all talking to each other, trying to figure out what Ashley was going to do to get them talking. But, what Ashley had in mind, was pure genius.

They finally got to the caf. Nicole odered a egg and cheese biscuit, Michael and Chase odered the same thing, which was a sausage, egg and cheese biscuit, and Zoey and Logan shared a plate which was a plate of fruit. They found an empty table in the corner of the caf, and started eating while they waited for Ashley, with Zoey and Logan feeding each other. (A/N Awww, how sweet.)

**On the other side of the caf**

"C'mon Dana, we're going to be late." Ashley said while pushing Dana.

"Why did you make me straighten my hair if all we were doing was coming to the cafe?" Dana asked.

"Because, we're meeting some friends of mine, and I happen to know you like one of them." Ashley said.

_The only person I like is Michael, wait a second, she might be pushing me to meet my ex-friends again. Dana thought._

"Wait a sec, are you trying to get me talking to my friends, excuse me, my ex-friends, again?" Dana said stopping suddenly.

"Okay, you caught me. But, I want you to be friends again." Ashley said.

"Why? They made it obvious that they didn't want to be my friend when Zoey decided that she was going to take away the person that I liked." Dana said.

"Are you talking about Logan? Please, you like Micheal now. If you don't become friends, you'll never get your baby boy back."

"Fine, but if they say one rude or unneeded word, I'm gone." Dana said.

"Whatever." Ashley said.

"Okay, I'm ready now." Dana said smoothing out her clothes.

"Hey guys." Ashley said.

"Hey Ashley." Zoey said, her sweet Southern accent showing its face. "Dana."

"Hey guys." Dana said.

"Buh-bye." Ashley said.

"Ashley wai-" Dana said, but Ashley had disappered.

"Okay, look you guys, I hate us fighting, and I want to be friends again because Ashley and Asia are a bit too blonde for me." Dana said all in one breath.

"We hate us fighting too, and we miss having you at the caf table to lighten up our moods with your wierd jokes." Zoey said.

"Awwww, does this mean we're friends again?" Dana said.

"Of course." Zoey said. "Does this mean you're not mad at me for dating Logan?"

"Of course not." Dana said. "Can I move back in with you and Nicole."

"Sure." Zoey said.

They were all very happy that Dana was joining their group again. She was also happy. She started dating Michael again, and they went on a triple date to the movies. (Zoey and Logan, Dana and Michael, and Chase and Nicole) She moved in the next day.

A/N This is **NOT** the end. Again, I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I hope you have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- This chapter tells what happens after the day the gang made up. This is probably going to be the last chapter of my first fanfiction. I feel happy and a little sad, but all my reviewers have another fanfic to look forward to. Until then, have a great time reading my story over, and over, and over again.

The gang all graduated together. They all went to the same college, (NC State University). Zoey majored in acting, Logan majored in directing, Chase majored in producing, Dana majored in teaching, (gym, of course), Michael majored in owning his own business, and Nicole majored in... well nothing, but later you'll find out what job she wanted and got. Zoey became a well-known actress, which is how she met Lola, Logan was always Zoey's director, Logan and Zoey are married, and expecting their first child in 5 months. Chase fell in love with Lola and vice-versa, they've been dating for about 6 months and Chase is gonna propose on their next date, Dana is the gym teacher at PCA, (the other one got fired for harrassing female students) and is dating Michael, Michael owns the largest chain of potato chip factory's in the world and is dating Dana, and last but not least, Nicole is the cheerleading coach at PCA, she can actually run laps without 'making oatmeal.' They all keep in touch and visit when their schedules allow them to.

Last A/N of this story- Well, this is the end of this story. I'm finally finished with this story. I promise once I have a plot for my next story, I'll put it up as soon as I can. Be sure to check it out when I post it. Until then, keep on rocking, reviewers.


End file.
